Summer Lovin'
by xuxfirefliesxux
Summary: Rachel and the glee club are on summer vacation in the tropics. Rumor has it some famous actor/singer is vacationing at the same place. Rachel's plans for vacation are rehearse, swim, and hang out with her best friends. She doesn't plan to have any flings. But who's the man with the striking blue eyes?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I'm finally writing another story, and I pray that this one is much better. I hope that this one shows a little more improved skills from a couple years ago. I really hope you enjoy this.**

**Note that I really don't like Finn. At all. So in this very AU story, Finn and Rachel never dated and never will date. This is purely Brochel (Brody and Rachel)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Glee. _All characters and locations are merely borrowed for a fictional use. I do own this plotline though because it came to me in a dream. **

* * *

"Welcome to paradise New Directions!"

Summer vacation before my senior year just started. Mr. Schuester thought it would be a good idea for the whole glee club to spend a month of our summer vacation together. He thinks that it will "unite us and bring us closer together." In my opinion, I think he's trying to sabotage my chances at stardom. I mean come on! My summer plans included voice lessons until I'm just as good, if not absolutely better, as Idina Menzel. Auditioning for community and local theatre so colleges can see how well rounded I am I'm missing all the prime auditions right now!

But no. I'm stuck with New Directions for another month.

I guess it's not all bad. I mean I have Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn, my very best friends. They've made it their mission this trip to make sure I actually enjoy vacation, and not just practice, rehearse, and sleep.

So here we are on the island of Bora Bora. Currently we are staying at Bora Bora Pearl Beach Resort. (How Mr. Schuester got the money for it, we'll have no idea. Kurt and I have a sneaky suspicion that blackmail was involved, but we can't prove anything yet.)

"Okay, so we have 7 bungalows in all. You are all allowed to pick your roommates, and when you do, come see me for your room keys. Remember, all of the rooms are on the first piers closest to the resort. So you all have your privacy as much as you are close together." Mr. Schue explains. "Ms. Pillsbury and I will be at the first bungalow closest to the center on the left pier, so if you need us, you know where to find us. All of yours are on the right pier opposite us. Alright, pick your roommates."

"Rachel, you are the luckiest person in the world because you get to room with me," my fashion obsessed, diva best friend Kurt said, locking arm and arm with me. "And I am SO going to fix your wardrobe this summer. I mean I know that I packed all your bags, which by the way, you needed my help; I'm making sure you look FABULOUS. Thank God we went shopping beforehand with Cedes and Q. You would've been stuck with animal sweaters, baseball dresses, and unappealing one-piece swimsuits." Did I forget to mention he's gay? Yes, absolutely and positively. His slender, somewhat girlish figure, and copious amount of clothing to the point where he never wears the same outfit twice just scream his orientation. I do hope he enjoys this vacation too, to any gay guy, he's perfect; his perfect wavy brown hair, blue hazel eyes, and pale skin are like pheromones to gay males.

"Thank you Kurt. What would I do without you?" I say with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Honesty Princess, I will never know." His smirk only explains his sincerity and friendship we have.

The rest of the glee club pair up, most of them very predictable.

Kurt and I in room 301

Quinn and Mercedes in room 302

Tina and Mike in room 303

Santana and Brittany in room 304

Finn and Puck in room 305

Sam and Artie in room 306

"Alright everyone! I want you to unpack and relax! And by the end of the month, I want to see how much closer you all are as a team. Really connect with each other and learn all of your differences and make them something beautiful." And with that, Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury left.

"Hey Divas! Get yo asses up over here! It's time to plan the best vacation ever! Let's unpack and go scope some eye-candy that can deal with all of this" Cuing Mercedes to gesture herself and all of us. Seriously, who ever can handle any of us will be amazing.

With our entire luggage, which combined are about 10, (Kurt said that both of us needed 3 each), it takes a while to bring it all. Thank goodness for our training regimens to get our performing bodies in shape.

Finally getting to our bungalow, I almost fainted. It was beautiful. The outside just looked so quaint and peaceful, and the fact it was over the water was breathtaking. Though Kurt was a little on edge about it.

"What is this? This barely looks sturdy or even livable. I'm going to complain!"

"Kurt, calm down. All over the water bungalows look like this. Can't you see the beauty? The simplicity and pandanus leaves on the top look like they belong here. C'mon Kurt, I'm pretty sure the interior is going to be even better!" I inserted the key into the lock and lo and behold, it was just amazing.

The interior was much more breathtaking that the outside. The brown shades of the walls, tables, and the wooden floors, accented with the white sheet beds, couches, and drapery, it felt so homey. Everything just looked so perfect and exactly like paradise.

"Now this is _much_ more pleasing. Ooh! There are two closets! Rach, give me your luggage right now! I'm going to arrange our closets right now in order of what's fabulous and what you managed to sneak on this trip. " I blushed a shade a red. How did that boy know? I just couldn't part with my black and white polka dot sundress. It wasn't horrendous, and I thought I could manage it.

"Alright Kurt, but I get the bed closes to the bathroom. You know of my routines." It's true they take forever. I have to moisturize, clean my face, use about 20 different products on my body and face alone to make myself look perfect.

"Ugh, fine Dollface. But on one condition. I get to dress you everyday this trip!" He smirks.

". . . . Fine." Kurt starts his little happy dance that involves shimmying his shoulders back and fourth.

After I unpack all of my stuff, which took a really long time setting up my personal products and trivial items to get me through the day, I tell Kurt that I'll be at the beach and might go for a swim. Kurt was still organizing our closets to coordinate for each passing day, but was still paying enough attention to thrust a black tankini top with hibiscus floral designs and a black bikini bottom. Not something I would usually wear, but I'm pretty sure that the swimsuit I did pack is floating away slowly because Kurt threw it in the sea.

I go to the bathroom and go change into the swimsuit, and oddly enough, I actually feel pretty. The swimsuit shows off curves I never knew I had. It even gives some support to make it look like I have breasts. I put on my pre-swim and sun lotions to protect my skin from any damage, but also enhance my skin tone as well. I put my hair up into a high ponytail and walk out of the bathroom, only to find a very smug Kurt.

"I am a genius. GE-NI-US! I knew that suit would look positively amazing on you and your semi-nonexistent feminine body. No offense Berry, but even you know you still are a late bloomer. " I blush and glare in his direction because although he is very true, it's still pretty offensive. But he wouldn't be Kurt if not blunt. "Cedes, Q, and I will meet you at the beach alright? Cedes and Q want to rest a bit because the plane ride was so uncomfortable. I'm still organizing our closets, and _seriously _Rachel Berry, you brought an animal sweater? I should find a way to tamper with your voice. By the way, wear this over that swimsuit." He hands me a black sarong with blue floral designs. I wrap the sarong around my waist, grab my bag with a towel, goggles, and extra sunblock, put my sunglasses on, and I'm on my way.

* * *

The beach was beautiful! White sand, palm trees, and padded lounge chairs under umbrellas. Mr. Schue was right, this was paradise. I snag a lounge chair near the edge of the water and start to relax. I put on some more sunblock for my skin to look amazing. While I lotion, there seemed to be a lot of murmurs, sighs, whispers, and some occasional squealing from many of the other teenage girls.

"OMG did you hear?"

"He's here! He's actually here!"

"What I would give to see that smile."

"That is some piece of ass."

"I could bake cookies on those abs"

"I wonder if I drowned, if he would come to my rescue"

"Have you seen him yet? If his body looks amazing onscreen, image what he looks like up close!"

I'm somewhat curious as to whom this mystery guy that has everyone so wound up about. He's probably famous, but not famous enough for me to know about him. He's probably some wannabe newbie actor who's using his body to get acting parts. I bet he doesn't know how difficult it is to be talented.

Feeling covered in head to toe with sunblock, I remove my sunglasses and sarong, put on my goggles around my neck and walk into the water. The ocean feels so cool and relaxing, I can't help but to run further into the water. To the point where the water reaches right above my breast, I lay on my back and start floating.

The cloudless sky and warm rays of sun in addition to the refreshing waves of the water allow myself to truly feel relaxed for once. I don't feel the harsh reality of being a star and over-stressing myself to be the best. I just feel like me. Lazily floating along, I heard my name being called from the beach. As I'm about to go into a vertical position, my head comes in contact with another body. A very _male_ and _muscular_ body. I lose my balance for a little and he grabs a hold of my arms. He must be really strong to be able to tread water with his legs to keep him and me upright.

"Hey are you okay?" I look up into his deep blue eyes, and I can feel myself smiling. I see the sky in his eyes. I see the bluest of oceans, so clean and clear. I could swim in those eyes and actually see myself, my true self in his eyes. "Umm miss? Are you okay?"

I guess I must have been a little quiet for too long. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm usually a pretty strong swimmer, but I guess I was just a little distracted. Anyways thank you for saving me, I think? Or at least, thank you for keeping me upright. I really appreciate it."

"Hey no problem. I'd never let a pretty lady like you drown. All the men in the world would cry if someone like you didn't exist." He smiles while I blush. "You're really pretty. Hope I see you around later." And with that he lets go of me and dives under the water going who knows where.

I tread the water a little longer trying to process everything that just happened. Who was that guy? He was absolutely handsome and dare I say . . . flirty? I don't think I've ever met a guy who's flirted with me. He was just so charming. He looked so attractive; tan skin, well-built athletic body that requires either a personal trainer or hours at the gym. I just hope to see him again.

Finally collecting my thoughts, I swim back to shore where I find Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn waiting. Quinn is tanning right next to my lounge chair on her own chair, and Mercedes and Kurt are playing in the shallow end of the water. I grab my towel and start drying off.

"Geez Rachel, I know you love the water so much, but seriously, you look like a prune." Mercedes, my well respected blunt friend. She's African American, and big and beautiful. She told me once that although the song "Big, Blonde, and Beautiful" was amazing, she would never dye her beautiful black locks. She is currently styling a dark purple monokini, making her look marvelous.

"Yeah Rach, seriously, we've been waiting for you forever." Quinn remarks from her lounge chair. She's currently tanning in her pale yellow bikini suit. Once my worst enemy, now one of my closest friends. Quinn is head cheerleader for the Cheerios, so naturally she used to look down on me. She was what I dreamed to look like; feminine body, perfect skin, blonde hair, and mostly her nose wasn't so pointy. Now, I've learned to appreciate what I've got, but still, I'm a little jealous.

"I think your fan club might've kept you a little more occupied. If anything, somewhat more annoyed that usual." As per usual, there are couple guys openly gawking at her, and as we both notice them, we burst out laughing.

"Anyways Berry, cut the crap. Who was the absolutely hot piece of unfortunately straight ass you were talking to in the ocean?" Oh Kurt, how I love your bluntness and very solid gaydar. I was hoping he was straight too.

"I don't really know. I was floating in the ocean and then I bumped my head into him and he caught me. We didn't really exchange names, but he did say that he hopes to see me again."

"Aw Rachel, you're no fun. We need some dirty details!" laughed Kurt. After a second, we all started laughing.

"Don't worry guys, where there are dirty details to tell, you will all be the first to know." I wink back to them.

Kurt and Mercedes continue splashing each other in the shallow water while Quinn and I tan our backs. From all the fun in the sun, and all the relaxing we are getting within the first day, all I can remember are those striking blue eyes.

Who are you mystery man? And when can I see you again?

* * *

**Again, I hope you enjoyed this. Please review or PM me if you think I should continue this or just leave it as is. =) Love You all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologize for a long wait. I haven't had the time to write this chapter, and I just finished it during break.  
****Be wary that when waiting for the chapters to come in, it won't be quick, it'll take time. I apologize in advance for making you wait too long.**

**Anyways, Enjoy as always =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not claim any rights to _Glee, _rather, I'm using the characters for the pure enjoyment of others. Thank You**

* * *

Hours later the sun was starting to set and we chose that time to leave and go to dinner. Besides, it was getting a little crowded. The ever-wonderful (so much sarcasm, all the talent in my pinky could fool him) Mr. Schue reserved a table specifically for the glee club, no matter the time, so as long as it was dinnertime, the table would only seat New Directions. The great thing about it was that it was casual. I wrapped my sarong around my waist, Quinn wore a pink floral sundress over her bikini, a white T-shirt for Kurt with his black Armani swim trunks, and Mercedes wore a shoulderless top and shorts over hers.

When we get to our table, Santana, Brittany, Mike and Tina were already seated enjoying the buffet. We greet them and drop our stuff by our seats and get something to eat. The buffet was full of some much food; I really had to look for something that looked even remotely vegan friendly. I settled on some veggie sushi and tofu stir-fry to be safe. I must remember to ask the chefs about any vegan friendly meals.

Back at the table, everyone seems to be in a buzz of conversation about some famous person. I sit down and try to follow the conversation.

"Did any of you see him? He was looking pretty fine in the water early. What I wouldn't give to go swimming with him. I bet his hot Australian ass wouldn't mind a threesome." Santana winks her eye suggestively at Brittany. Oh Santana. Your mind is always in the gutter.

"That was him? I thought he was a tan shark in the water." Brittany says shocked. What goes on in her mind, I will never know. How do you mistake a guy for a shark? Well, truth be told she did think Lord Tubbington's poop was chocolate.

"Who's here?" Quinn seems interested.

"Didn't you hear? Brody Weston here on the island!" shrieked Brittany.

"Brody? As in _the Brody Weston_? That hot man I'm determined to get to play for the other team?" Kurt shrieks.

"Really? Well, I think this summer has just gotten a _lot_ better." Quinn replies with a smirk. That smirk scares me sometimes; it's almost like she's planning something.

"Who's Brody Weston?" I could just feel the stares from all the girls, (and Kurt), like I've been living under a rock. I'm sorry, but if they're not on Broadway or a stage actor, I personally don't care for the likes of a Hollywood actor.

"Who is Brody Weston? Who is _Brody Weston_? Seriously Midget, have you been living under a rock in your sheltered little diva life? Brody Weston is the hottest new actor in Hollywood!" Santana proceeds to take out a magazine with a very tan body on the cover. The headline read "BRODY WESTON, HOLLYWOOD'S NEW 'IT' BOY!" I barely look at the picture before I shove the magazine back to Santana.

"Santana, personally, I don't care for Hollywood actors because–"

"Because they aren't a credible or respectful form of acting. Seriously, Rachel, I love you, but your theatrical diva tendencies are a bit much. I mean Patti Lupone and Barbra Streisand did Hollywood and they did alright." Kurt interrupted.

"I do agree that Barbra and Patti were great in Hollywood movies, Funny Girl and Driving Miss Daisy come to mind, but most of the current Hollywood actors are all about publicity and fake drama. They're plastic. Theatre is the art of expression, not some plastic, predictable program." I mean seriously, acting should be something taken seriously, not a place where the paparazzi are the only form of appreciation. Look at Miley Cyrus and Kristen Stewart; actually, don't. That's how bad I believe Hollywood is.

"Whatever Wannabe. You can live in your la la land dreams of making it big in New York, but currently, I just don't care. I'll just stare into Brody Weston's beautiful eyes." Santana grabs the magazine and places it next to her face. "Don't Brody and I look so good together?"

Oh gag. I just about roll my eyes when something caught my eye. Mainly, some blue eyes that have been airbrushed. Even if they were computer enhanced, I can't forget eyes.

Oh. My. Barbra.

I met Brody Weston. And dare I say, he was flirting? No matter though, I refuse to be distracted this summer as I rehearse, (well whenever I can get away from Kurt and the girls that is). But still, I refuse to have any flings, summer loves, or anything to distract me from my dreams, especially some Hollywood pretty boy.

"Ladies, I'm going for a swim again. Don't wait up." I stand up, grab my supplies and wave goodbye to my friends and a narrow glare to Santana.

* * *

Running in the sand has never felt more relaxing. I really felt like I just needed to get away from them. The realization that some Hollywood guy was trying to charm me was just unacceptable. But knowing myself, I wouldn't be able to keep the information for myself. Well, Kurt will find some way of coercion, but right know I just want to calm down.

Dropping my supplies on a nearby lounge chair, I run straight for the great big ocean. There was something about night swimming that's just so relaxing. Maybe it's the lighting from the moon illuminating the surface of the ocean that's just beautiful.

I float around in the water, staring at the stars and looking at the moon, just thinking. I can't really process anything. As much as I don't like his choice of artistic medium in performing, I don't understand why he would say nice things to me. I understand that I am mildly attractive, but he probably has women willing to throw themselves at him. And he's probably very experienced in the field of relationships, or at least hook-ups. My only boyfriend was Jesse St. James, and he was only using me to find my mother. Though he did make me feel beautiful. Oh well. All those words could've been lies, but I know I can't trust people when they say things.

_Bonk_

I bump my head against something, _more like someone_. Not again. Twice in one day? I felt to hands grab my waist to help find my balance, to which I was immediately enveloped into a hug. It couldn't be, could it?

"Hello again, Beautiful." Well shit. I was trying to get away from him and calming down my anxieties of actually seeing him again. I turn to look in his blue eyes again, and I just got lost.

"Hello. Thank you for helping me, well again. I appreciate the help," I reply to my savior, again.

"No problem, pretty little thing. Like I said before, something as beautiful as you isn't allowed to drown."

"I appreciate the compliment, but I don't believe what you are saying is true. But thank you though." Polite, yet harsh.

"What are you talking about, you are just so beautiful, and I couldn't take my eyes off you." I blush.

"Thank you, but I'm pretty sure you've used that line on any girl that came your way. I'm sorry, but I am not the kind of girl people like you would be in to. Now thank you for helping me again, but please let go of me," I ask. He doesn't let go though.

"Hold on! People like me?" He half-yelled.

"Yes, people like you. They type of guy whose charming to girls, only to have your way with them and leave them like last year's playbill. The type of guy who flirts with all the girls like a playboy, being an inconsiderate man to a different girl who you might be in a relationship. People like you who use their bodies to get what they want. People like you–"

"Okay, okay. I get it. You don't need to hurt my pride any more than you already have." He interrupts.

"I'm sorry for hurting your pride, but I'm just trying to prove a point," I remark.

"Hmm. Let's start over. Hi, I'm Brody Weston, and we haven't been formally introduced. I apologize if I've done anything to harm a first impression of me," he states politely. Hm. Never thought a Hollywood star would have manners.

"Hello Brody. My name is Rachel Berry. I apologize for any remarks that have hurt you in any way."

"No problem. It's good to get hit in the pride sometimes. Reminds me that I'm only human. Hey, let's go back to the beach. I don't know about you, but I'm turning into a prune, and my skin is like a canvas that needs care."

"Me too! I've never met anyone who takes pride in their skin care." Wow, maybe Brody isn't so bad.

"Race you?" He challenged.

"You're on." I've never turned down a challenge before, and I'm not about to start now.

"Go!" Swimming as fast as I can, I slowly pull the lead in front of Brody. Gradually, from my peripheral vision, I can see a body pulling closer towards me, catching up with my speed. We stay neck and neck for a while, until he sprints swims to the shallower end of the water.

"I win." Brody states proudly. He does that manly think where he puffs his chest out to show off his masculinity.

"I'm impressed. No one has ever been able to keep up with me in the water. I rank number 2 in the state of Ohio for swimming," I brag. I would be number 1, but I have no animosity towards number 1 because she's my swim, vocal, and dance coach.

"Cool. I rank number 1 in Montana, and my personal trainer helps to maintain my shape."

"You? In shape? Why would you need a personal trainer to stay in shape? Don't computers usually just airbrush your body in movies, televisions, and magazines?"

I retort. I know I'm being rude, but most of Hollywood is full of fakes anyway.

"I'm assuming you know _who_ I am, given your assumption. True that yes, Photoshop is a good computer program, I've made it in my contract to never be airbrushed. Besides, Hollywood wasn't really my plan of action anyway; I was at an audition for _Red_ to play the part of Ken. Whereas I lost the part to Jonathan Groff, some big-shot producer was there and wanted to sign me, and here I am. I much prefer the theatrical arts rather than the illusion of television and movies." He explains with a smirk.

"I'm sorry. I guess my assumptions were far off. I also agree; theatre is a much more cultural version of reality." I smile, and he smiles back. I get lost in his eyes again, swimming in his sea of blue. Hypnotized by his gaze, I barely register him taking my hand in his, and squeezing it lightly. He gently pulls me towards the lounge chairs where our belongings are. We quickly dry off and put on some clothes, and enjoy a comfortable silence.

With all our belongings in hand, we turn towards each other to say our goodbyes.

"Bye Brody. It was nice to officially meet you. I had a great time." I'm about to turn around, where I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. I turn to face him.

"I don't want this night to end. I've never met someone like you Rachel. You're someone who hasn't been overly dazzled by my stardom. You're really interesting and fun to be around. Can we hang out again?" He almost begged. I could see it in his eyes his sincerity. I agree that this was fun, but I'm not entirely sure.

"I don't know Brody. This was fun, but I don't know if I can handle your lifestyle while hanging out. I would not appreciate hanging out with you while you have hordes of girls throwing themselves at you because of your status. As much as it would be fun to hang out with you, I came here to enjoy and relax, not fear for my privacy just yet. I hope you can understand."

"Let me at least try. How about tomorrow you meet me at the first palm tree on the western edge of the island, near the hibiscus bushes. At noon, I promise that we will have all the privacy you want. Please just one try." I could see his eyes begging with me. He looked so vulnerable, I couldn't say no.

"Yes, I'll meet you there. But you get one shot." I smile. He grins so wide, I could actual see the sparkle in his teeth reflecting from the light from the moon. I swear that he would start jumping for joy if he wanted. He grabs me by the waist and pulls me into a hug. I never realized his height against my own. His 6 foot frame makes my 5'2 height feel very small, yet I feel . . . complete? I've never felt so comfortable in someone's arms, well apart from my fathers anyway.

I relish in the hug for a minute longer, until I feel him pull away. I immediately feel empty somehow, in a way I've never felt before.

"Bye Rachel. See you later." He embraces me one last time and places a small kiss on my cheek. I could feel my cheeks starting to blush from his intimate touch.

"Goodbye Brody." I smile at him, and watch him turn away. I sigh. Hold on. Did I just sigh for a boy? Oh Barbra. What has Brody done to me in a few mere hours? Turn me into a pile of goo, that's what he did.

Stuck in my shocked state, I return to my bungalow and ignore the questions Kurt badgers me with; take a quick shower without my routine, change into my nightwear and fall into my bed. Tuning out Kurt's incessant questioning, I drift off into sleep.

The last thought in my mind saying, what has happened to me? How can I be so easily swooned? And what will become of this? I wait for tomorrow's events as I drift into a dream-filled sleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any ideas you would like to see for their date, review/pm.  
****PS: QUICK, I know I need to write more. **


End file.
